


Just One Lie

by LiveNotJustSurvive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveNotJustSurvive/pseuds/LiveNotJustSurvive
Summary: It started as a game.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Just One Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Thank you for clicking this story. I apologise for the dry parts. But I hope you enjoy this even at the slightest! ♥️
> 
> Please forgive me if some are not accurate enough, I'm not half way through of the manga and some might be oc.. I tried my best 🙏 anyway, thank you!~

After couple of hours of practicing, the team decided to wrap up earlier than usual. Everyone is exhausted from overworking. They took their precious free time to work on individual position and fortunately, the exams are over and so they decided to just practice which served as their reward and somewhat considered unwinding because definitely not everyone are happy with their scores.

  
After few minutes of changing clothes and recharging. Noya came out from the locker room and suggest a _fun_ activity. According to him.

"Aren't you tired enough?" Sugawara asked with a chuckle, wrapping his bag ready to go out of the gym.

"C'mon! It is fun! I actually saw my classmates play it, it's not tiring like...physically and mentally tiring!" convincing his teammates' every nerve.   
"What type of play is it, Noya-senpai?" Noya's ears clap from the honorific 

"well, all you gotta do is tell 3 things about yourself, two statements are true and one is a lie..." he intently stares at the tangerine

Both Hinata and Kageyama tilt their head to the side, catching up   
"....then, someone has to guess which is the lie, whoever succeeds, proceeds on playing with the other winners until there's only one remaining"  
he grins. 

"That's interesting..." Suga claimed, he didn't expect it to be that simple.

"Well, I guess it won't take long, we probably know each other well by now or maybe..we'll know each other more" Daichi added.

"You got that right, captain!" Noya exclaimed.  
"So? YOU GUYS UP FOR THIS?"   
"hell yeah!" They shouted in unison except Tsukishima of course.

"Alright, so uhm- number 1. I-I am terrible at English..number 2. I have considered soccer as my first sports or number 3. I-I love soft, _floppyfrenchfries!_ "   
Yamaguchi spilling every words shyly infront of the bespectacled

"..that's easy, the second one" Tsukishima said flatly. Wondering why they even joined the game, Yamaguchi invited him even though the freckled-man knows he's not into that

"You're right, Tsukki! Do you still..remember? Our second encounter?" Averting his gaze from the tall guy who is now staring at him with wide eyes. Now, he got it.

"yeah. Ofcourse." Tsukishima answered. He let out a deep sigh and sits, back resting on the wall.  
"You go on, I lose" he closed his eyes, taking the moment. Yamaguchi confusedly look at him but concluded that maybe, he's just really tired. A small smile formed in the freckled-man's lips, realized how long they have been friends.   
_Thanks to volleyball, I guess._

"Oh, so you've actually dreamt of becoming an Elementary teacher since little?"   
Daichi and Suga in the middle of the game. The captain lose on the vice because he knew Sugawara loves children and dated atleast 2-3 people but have no idea becoming an Elementary teacher is his first dream.   
"Yeah, I've been committed to that dream of mine since I was young, thats why..you know I'll pursue education by college" Suga smiles, remembering how he refused to set aside volleyball to think more of his future career. He is committed to both. They just talk about few memories of their childhood again, just letting each other know the slightest detail they think necessary and inspiring.

  
"NO WAY! I NEVER KNEW YOU HAVE A SISTER!" Hinata exclaimed, accusing all statements of Kageyama are lies and is just making fun of him "DUMBASS, I've already mentioned it before!" Kageyama fighting back, everyone is staring at them as they go back and forth.

"I knew this is gonna happen" Sugawara mumbles  
"They fight over everything" Daichi added

"WHATEVER YOU SAY KAGEYAMA. EXCUSE ME CAUSE I'M GONNA WIN AGAIN"   
Hinata is about to leave but Kageyama grabbed the back of his shirt.

"NO, IDIOT. YOU LOSE! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU TAKE EXACTLY 48 MINUTES BIKING FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE MOUNTAIN UNTIL YOU REACH OUR SCHOOL"   
Kageyama shouted at him from behind. Hinata is surprised of the accuracy, he always watch over his time and it really takes 48 minutes. He looked at Kageyama who is now calmed down and not looking at him. 

"That's amazing, Kageyama. Y-youre..right" 

"I'm always right, dumbass" feeling his cheeks reddened a bit

"Does it mean you really wait for me?"   
The raven-haired stopped breathing, he was caught off guard by the question but of course he wouldn't admit it. It just became a habit. No particular reason at all.

"No. It just happened.." he answered flatly.  
"...Anyway, I won! So stay here!" He walked to Yamaguchi who assumed won over Tsukishima.

Hinata back on his senses, followed Kageyama.

  
"And the winner is.........Sugawara-san!"   
Noya announced with all the energy he has.

"Whoa, as expected of our vice captain" Asahi clapped his hands, proud of his co-third year.

Sugawa rubs the back of his neck and softly   
thank his teammates. They somehow expect that the vice captain will win because there is no way they can keep something from him. Even personally, he just became a life line and human diary of everyone. 

  
"Alright, time to go home!" Daichi announced after checking the clock. He already have his bag with him, ready to fly.   
"How about I treat you guys some meatbuns,first?" Sugawara insist. Probably delighted by his victory. 

"MEAT BUNS!? YES PLEASE, SUGA-SENPAI!"   
Hinata response with beaming eyes.

Just when they are about to go out of the gym,heavy rain pour down leaving them staring at it for few seconds.   
They decided to let it pass until they can go out. But apparently, the rain became heavier and so they just called for someone to pick them up individually. 

"Don't you have anyone to pick you up?" Kageyama asked Hinata who is sitting beside him, staring at the sky. Everyone already left except them.

"I'll take my time..enjoying the rain" the tangerine closes eyes while Kageyama just stares at him unknowingly drifting his sight from Hinata's hair, eyes, nose and lips...

 _Hinata' side view is beautiful_.

He mentally slapped his face from the thought.

  
"If only Noya senpai didn't insist a game then maybe we're home by now." Kageyama mumbled, not that he is complaining at 100%. He admit it's actually fun, not energy-draining and an opportunity to know more of his teammates. 

"I don't actually regret it..." Hinata said in serious tone but not mad, still feeling the cold breeze that touches his pale skin. "Same" Kageyama respond

Only the sound of heavy rain can be heard. Who thought they can enjoy this intimate moment at once? Just sitting beside each other, listening to the only sound they can hear.

Several minutes past, it's already evening and the rain hasn't tone down yet. Hinata picks up his phone from the bag and called his mom. Kageyama hears him saying about staying over a friend's house, assuming his. since Hinata cannot bike all the way home with this weather. 

  
"Hinata" Kageyama soflty called him, hoping to be heard despite the loud sound. They have been sitting beside each other for an hour now, his butt feels soar but his feeling of not leaving Hinata' side is somehow stronger. 

"Hm?" 

"Can we..uh-play again?" He nervously asked.

"Volleyball? Sure!" Hinata is about to stand up but Kageyama speaks again 

"N-no. the 2 truth and one lie"   
he can feel his cheeks reddened again. His heart beats faster.

"Oh"   
Hinata soflty response. Slightly surprised but covers it. "I didn't know you enjoyed the game that much. AH!- It's because you won! I knew it." He now glares at Kageyama who looks unfaze. 

"Kageyama?" 

"Number1. I already gave a love..love letter to someone..   
Number 2... I want to date someone at the moment.   
Number 3... Ilikesomeonefromthevolleyballteam."  
Jesus, his heart skips a beat saying each choice. Is this indirect confession? His thoughts are at war. He can feel Hinata tense from the choices especially at the last one.

"Why-why are your choices like that!?" doesn't know what to say. He is confuse why Kageyama would say those things.

There's a silence. 

"Idiot, say something" 

"Well-uhm number 1? Be-because you're not romantic all.." the tangerine stutters. 

_Why the fuck did I stuttered_

Kageyama's eyes widen, Its not like the spiker is wrong though, he is awkward and don't know a thing about romance. Maybe?

..and that just answers number two..The hell you have a thing for dates!? We both know volleyball is the only thing your head has..." Hinata pointing his head.   
"And number 3..number 3...."   
Hinata felt no words coming out  
....argh!- the number 3 is lie as well!"   
He messed his hair, not knowing why he is so overworked for this. 

Kageyama stares at him then looks away smiling.   
He knows me well but not enough.

Hinata stares at him   
"so? What now?..bakageyama?" 

"Number1 is a lie"   
Hinata's eyes widen   
"So that means, you wanna date someone at the moment!?"   
He stood up pointing his index finger on the raven-haired. Both have tint of red on cheeks.  
"That answers number 3, Hinata"   
the setter look at his spiker with soft eyes.   
Hinata froze, mouth agape.

"...w-who?" Hinata mumbles, eyes glued on the ground.

"you really wanna know?" With a smirk on the raven-haired's face.

"Idiot, of course! Who knows it might be Shimizu senpai! Or Yachi!-oh wait-" he scratch his chin "can it be Yachi? Hmmm...probably Shimuzu-senpai.." Hinata mumbling.  
Kageyama just stares at him in disbelief. 

_What an idiot. A real idiot._

"How about you choose again from this, Dumbass" slowly losing patience.

"Ha?" 

"number 1... He is a spiker.   
number 2. He is a middle blocker   
number 3 He is the team's decoy."  
He blurted out. Not catching up to his own obvious choices.  
But of course, this is Hinata.

"Decoy?...But I'm the decoy of the team!" 

"Dumbass, you are!" 

"I don't get you."   
Kageyama slapped his own face as he stands up and grab Hinata on his shirt.

"SERIOUSLY, HINATA. ARE YOU THIS DENSE?!"   
growling. He earnt a scared and startled expression from the tangerine.

"Kageyama-" he threw Hinata on the floor, he heard him moaned out of pain.  
"WHAT THE HELL!? DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO DO THAT!?

"Maybe! because you are so fucking dense!" Kageyama losing his cool  
"Why don't you just tell me who is it! You stupid!"  
"You are stupid! Do you think it's easy to say I like you, Hinata! HA?!"   
He flinched on his last statement. Realized the rain also stopped at the wrong but maybe right time.

_Ugh_

Hinata's eyes flashes.

"bullshit" Kageyama grabbed his bag and stormed out. 

"Kageyama!" he called him without knowing why.  
Kageyama stopped from walking and look behind. "What?" Irritated.

"Number 2..

Do you mean it?" the tangerine realized what he asked, his cheeks flushes red.

"#2?.." Kageyama gasped at the realization.   
"yeah.." 

"..okay"

  
∆∆∆

  
"Good morning!" Sugawara greets his teammates.

"good morning" Tsukishima greet him back flatly.

"You're all early..Daichi said he's gonna run some errands first so, we have time to do other things. Have you guys stretch out?" 

"Yeah! we just finished!" Noya answered.

"Oh! How about- we play two truth and one lie ag-" "NO!"/"NO!" Kageyama and Hinata replied in unison. They looked at each other, red.

Everyone is confused. 

  
∆∆∆

  
"Your receives sucks today" 

"No, they were not!" 

"It's the truth!"

"bullshit, You're lying again!"

"No. let me tell you another truth, Hinata.." 

"NO. I don't want to hear truth anymore!"   
He goes out of the gym covering his ears while Kageyama just follows, teasing him more. 

  
Everyone is still confused.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making all the way here! Seriously how dense can they be? Hahaha. I apologise for the wrong words or grammar, English is not my first language. <3 anyway, hope everyone stay safe and sane! Love y'all!


End file.
